


The Police Have Arrived To The Party!

by FabulousosityRings, LunaLeDragonet



Series: Rings' Ramsival Series [3]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousosityRings/pseuds/FabulousosityRings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: (Yes hello, minor spoilers for my original Ramsival fic, and I'd read that first before reading anything else of mine. It introduces characters you wouldn't normally know otherwise)The Ramsival crew has to go to a regal party full of the rich and powerful up in the beautiful Moraine Mountains. However, the only way to get in is via invitation... And the only person able to get access to said invitation was someone they didn't exactly choose...
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Meryl Lockhart/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Rings' Ramsival Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147769
Kudos: 1





	The Police Have Arrived To The Party!

Percy was a little worried about tonight's assignment, going to a party filled with evil-doers and villainy! Oh, she couldn't bear it... At least Meryl and Ramsey would be there to help her. Along with Detective's Mason and Oscar, of course, you cannot separate Oscar and Meryl for more than an hour, plus their epithets would no doubt prove useful. Although Percy didn't even know why they were going to the party, or why the Chief would assign a homicide detective to the team. It was pretty odd...

Percy felt particularly uncomfortable in her seat, the leather was nice and all but it didn't feel very sturdy... She felt like it could give in any at any moment. Oscar however definitely did not feel the same as he had fallen asleep between Meryl and Mason mere minutes after getting into the limo. Usually, Percy would've said sleeping on the job was very unprofessional and Oscar is all but, but he hadn't had much sleep recently so she gave him a pass.

Oscar usually stirred in his sleep, so Meryl's face always flushed when Oscar leaned towards her and Mason kept him from falling off the seat, which happens believe it or not.

Ramsey sat next to Percy looking out the tinted windows of the limousine and sighing every other minute. He seemed quite bored and it saddened Percy to see him unhappy. The perpetual silence was broken by the sound of flipping open an old lighter. The only smoker in the car was Mason but he had a modern lighter, or at least she thought he did. The clicking of the metal lighter was now a pattern, it was very calming. 

Percy glanced to the right seats when she heard a groan from Meryl. Meryl's face was panicky and blood red. Percy glanced down and Oscar's sleeping face laid in Meryl's lap, she noticed Percy's gaze and whispered, "Help me... He's so cute..." Percy smiled, she knew all about Meryl's very apparent crush on Oscar. She even knew Oscar felt the same but he was always too nervous to confess... Percy put her hand over her mouth and giggled as Meryl realized she wasn't getting any help.

Percy heard a window partially open and she glanced up to the noise. Mason was struggling to reach the button that opened the window, and he looked desperate. He couldn't move because Oscar somehow got his legs wrapped around Mason's torso in his sleep. Percy noticed an unlit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. With a sigh, Mason gave up and stretched back next to Meryl and the sleeping Oscar. Mason opened his jacket with a shaky hand and pulled out his metal lighter. He lifted the lighter to his mouth and lit his cigarette. Mason took in the smoke as the tobacco started blowing out the window. As he dropped his arm he sighed in relief, like a multitude of stress and weight was just lifted off his shoulders. After a few more puffs he snuffed the cigarette and threw it out the window, a few puffs could last hours he had once told Percy.

Noticing Percy's gaze Mason turned his head to Meryl's side of the seat and tried to suppress his smile. Meryl's red face turned to one of annoyance as she held her hand over her mouth, they were making fun of her panicking after all. With a groan Oscar stirred in his sleep, accidentally brushing his cheek against Meryl's crotch. Meryl squeaked through her hand and immediately passed out in her seat. Mason caught her before she could wake up Oscar and hurt herself. He balanced her on his shoulder and tried to relax into the leather, but no dice. Having a 6-foot 3 man and a 5-foot 9 woman sleeping on you is definitely not comfortable. 

Percy heard Ramsey's laugh, so she turned him. He seemed a lot happier than before, so Percy felt a lot better. Percy heard a quiet shhh and turned back to Mason, he held his finger over his mouth attempting to quiet down Ramsey. Ramsey rolled his eye with a snicker and but even Percy found a 5 foot 7 man stuck under two sleeping people taller than him funny, but Mason did not give a shit. He was not taking any shit from either of them. With a death glare from Mason, Ramsey surrendered and started looking back out the window. The snow was everywhere and was toned dark gray by the tinted window. The Moraine Mountains towered over the hills and mounds of snow. Wooden houses stretched as far as the mountains themselves and many were blurred by the distance. It was the town of Moraine, named after the mountains the town resides under. Percy heard it was a peaceful place, with a rich history. As much as she'd like to know the history, Percy didn't even know what they were there for, except for one thing, of course, justice... Justice for what Percy didn't know. All she knew that they were going to a party filled with scum and villainy and that black-tie apparel was required. The Chief told Percy they were needing an invitation and the police did not have the resources to acquire one by themselves. To the force's luck, however, a man came in requesting a _chat_ with Chief Keller. Percy remembered the silence the man brought with him... Like the entire station had been muted, but the shuffle of paper and the frantic footsteps of other officers attempting to stay away from the man was still very much audible. Percy desperately wanted to know who that man was...

* * *

Percy's fingers still cramped around the ceramic coffee cup. Ever since that lanky man wearing a trench coat entered the station's waiting room, she couldn't move, his mere presence was terrifying enough to paralyze her. He towered over Oscar, the tallest man in the precinct, his form was lanky save a little muscle tone in his arms... His face was covered by a white scarf and gold-plated sunglasses, his short wavy hair was styled in a way to look imposing yet formal... Percy noticed he did not care for his hairstyle, as he constantly messed with it. Percy deduced the styled hair must have been a necessity... Perhaps a disguise of sorts. He spent hours shuffling between the provided magazines and more personal literature, sitting by himself for his mere aura drove away all the other people in the precinct.  
  
It surprised Percy to finally see him move, the man stood from his chair and left the large book he was reading gently in the seat. He walked to the receptionist's desk, the woman there was very sleepy that day and hadn't noticed the man enter.  
  
Her raspy monotone voice hung in the silence, "Hello and welcome to the Sweet Jazz City Police Department." The receptionist glanced up from her computer, "Are you here to file a report or-" The woman stopped. Percy heard the man chuckle, which prompted him to take off his glasses. His eyes were a spiraling sparkle of gray, that felt very inviting and very familiar to Percy, but yet very... _wrong_... Like he was trying to keep a lie... His left eye twitched and seemed to change to a different shade of gray, and his right was ever so slightly crossed-eyed.

  
"I'm sorry for scaring you, miss..." The man sounded congenial but his eyes betrayed him.. and his eyes seemed to hold back the crazed and unwanted memories of dozens or even hundreds of lives and wills broken... This man was dangerous, but he seemed to lack focus. His actions were sporadic but what competent hitman would willingly reveal himself at a police station?  
  
It irked Percy that she couldn't place where she had heard that voice before. 

The man's voice felt wrong like it had a weight of guilt behind it. It dug into your soul like it demanded to be heard. "Well, I am here to see the Chief of Police of course...! I wish to have a little chat with John Keller..." The man reached inside his jacket but hesitated, he seemed to be thinking... Not a second later the man started again and opened the coat as he did Percy could swear she could see a white suit jacket tucked away, hidden inside. The man pulled out a card, most likely an I.D, and laid it on the desk in front of him. The woman leaned forward and fearfully glared at the card... She looked back up to the man with a stunned face like she didn't believe what was on the card... The man scoffed and pulled the right side of his scarf down revealing a little bit of the left... Percy could only see the man's chilling smile but it alone sent shivers down her spine, what caught her eye though was the man's ear... It shone in the light of the new L.E.Ds Eros had installed recently and was definitely not skin, it looked metallic... What the man showed the receptionist Percy did not know... But her coworker did frantically reply when the man pulled his scarf back over his lightly bearded face. 

"Um no, no! Definitely not. You can't be here..." The woman reached for the phone on her desk but the man caught her hand before she even moved an inch. The man's reaction time was impeccable... If Percy wasn't paralyzed out of fear she'd have moved to stop any further action. 

The man leaned over the counter and into the face of the woman, "That is not necessary..." The man glared the poor receptionist down like a subservient slave being punished by her master... "I simply want a chat..." 

The woman went pale and stuttered... Her eyes frantically danced around the precinct behind her glasses, when it stopped. Percy followed her gaze and noticed Oscar slowly creeping up behind the man, even from a distance she could see the goosebumps on his arms and his beard hairs stick straight up. 

"Um, sir? Could... Let go of her?"

The man glanced behind him, "Oscar, I'm afraid I cannot..."

"Wait you know my nam-"

"Yes, I do... Now I won't be here for an hour longer, just give me a moment." Before turning his head back around the man glared at Oscar, Oscar jumped and backed off immediately. "Now where were we...? I only need to have a chat with John..."

The woman was frightened, she didn't know what to do and Percy couldn't help, she couldn't move.

"I- I- I'm sorry but I cannot let you in Mr. Quinn..."

The man was taken aback... He seemed to be surprised that she used that name. 

The man closed his eyes and sighed, his voice slightly higher and less elegant than before, "Quinn... _Quinn_... Why... Use my middle name?" He opened his eyes and they seemed larger than before... the wall snapped. His pupils dilated more and more as he breathed in and out through his clenched teeth. "Don't. Call. Me fucking." The man closed his eyes as he inhaled and tightened his grip on the woman's wrist, Percy was worried he was going to snap... He slowly opened his eyes... " ** _QUINN_**...!" And screamed at the top of his lungs. The receptionist nodded furiously as she stood stuck in place in his tight grip. The man's breathing slowed and started loosening his grip on Percy's coworker. He closed his eyes and his voice changed back to the elegant tone one would expect of an aristocrat.

"I- I, uh... I apologize for my outburst. I had something important to talk about with Keller but I will wait until another time." Letting go of the receptionist, the man shook his head to regain his composure. After he did he picked back up his I.D and placed it back in his jacket. "I apologize for the inconvenience er... Miss..." The man nodded, "Good day." The man turned around but before he could take a step he heard a whistle behind him, Percy and the man turned to see the creator of the whistle. 

Detective Mason was leaning on the doorframe leading into the main foyer that led to the rest of the building, and he seemed a bit on edge.

Mason glared at the tall man, he was a dwarf compared to him but he wasn't intimidated by that, no... Percy guessed he knew something she didn't... Like his identity?

The man was the first person to talk, "Yes Elliot...?"

Mason sighed as stood straight, "Did you bring any damn knives...?" 

"No... Why would I? I have no intention of hurting anyone in here... I guarantee that."

Mason sighed again and pinched his nose. It seemed like he didn't know what to do..."Fuck... Fine, follow me... I'll take you to Keller, just try not to do anything crazy."

"Thank you, detective..."

"Er... yeah, yeah. Look I'm only doing this because you wouldn't get arrested for no reason, so you're here for something important. Whatever that thing is, take it up with the Chief..." Mason's mouth shuddered, he was even more on edge than before, "And I'm only letting you go because... You could snap. Now let's go."

The man simply nodded and started slowly following Mason.

When the man entered the Chief's office, everyone started mumbling to each other and talking, all about the man. Fifteen minutes later the man entered, he stepped back outside and started walking back out of the precinct. Only two days later, Percy was called to Chef Keller's office. Keller explained that he acquired invitations for Percy and her team, but in return, the man requested to help at the party. Keller was forced to agree to the man's bargain and tomorrow Percy and the others would leave for the Moraine Mountains.

* * *

The limousine suddenly stopped causing Percy to bounce in her seat. Ramsey tapped her shoulder to get her attention and nodded towards the window, "Hey Perce', we're here."

Oscar groaned as he started to wake up eventually yawning. Percy turned around to see what was going to happen, Oscar was smiling as his head laid still in Meryl's lap. Meryl was already awake and already blushing. Oscar giggled, "Well 'ello beautiful..." Meryl squeaked and blushed harder which made Oscar burst out laughing. 

Percy was bewildered at the size of the town and its beautiful wooden buildings. It was so rustic...

Oscar yawned and stretched his limbs, "This place looks nice!"

"Yes... The architecture is impeccable and homely. It's like it's the holiday named, Christmas..."

"Yeah Percy, Christmas... It's like we're at the North Pole!"

"I apologize but what is this, North Pole Oscar...?"

Oscar sounded surprised, "What, do you not know what the North Pole is?"

"No, I do not... Is it something I should?"

"Well, yes... Kind of. Do you at least know Santa Claus"

"Santi Claws?"

Meryl butted in, "San-ta Cla-us..."

"Yeah that, also Percy I know my accent's fucked but please don't mock me..." Oscar joked.

"No, it's not that I just don't know who this Santa Claus."

Oscar's jaw dropped and was astonished. Mason smacked him in the back of the head and Oscar recoiled forward.

"Ow! You fucking seaside paper roll..."

Mason scoffed, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Er, sure it does!" Oscar retorted.

"The only thing that made any sense there or was slightly insulting was you referring to my race... Other than that you picked a random word."

Oscar started to stutter but stopped and crossed his arms, "S-shut it... You don't know anything."

Mason snickered, "I know a lot of things you don't buddy..."

Percy stepped between them, furrowing an eyebrow, "About that... Who was that man yesterday?"

"Him?" Mason sighed, "You don't wanna know and I think you'll figure it out soon enough..."

Percy glared at Mason, "So you're not going to tell me then?"

"Nope... Not a chance."

Percy's ears perked, she could hear footsteps in the snow get closer and closer... Then stop.

"It's fine Elliot, you can tell 'em." Percy turned around, standing in the snow was a very lanky man in a white suit, a large scar sat snug on his right cheek.

"Oscar, Meryl, that is... Silas."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
